Love's Game
by Ohime-Yukigi
Summary: Kidnapped, Seto was on a cruise that he would rather not be on. However, much to his luck, a certain puppy was also on the cruise. What will happen? SetoJou
1. Unforgettable Dreams

**Love's Game (Ai no Yugi)**

****

"Temee Kaiba!" Katsuya growled as he tackled Seto to the ground. The brunette winced, but gave a smirk shortly afterwards.

"What's the matter, bonkotsu?" Seto said dryly, not worried about what brutality the other might do. However, to his surprise, the blonde's scowl turned into a suggestive grin.

"Just enjoying the view of a luscious brunette." He replied huskily. His face coming dangerously close to Seto's, his warm breath brushed passed the other's face in a soft touch. Seto's cobalt eyes widened in shock.

"What are you doing!?" Seto attempted in thrashing the other off him, but Katsuya had trapped his legs and pinned his arms over his head. The blonde had slid his hands into the brunettes and twined his fingers with the slender fingers of the other.

"You know you yearn for this." Katsuya whispered against Seto's ear before giving a gentle lap. The brunette shuddered at the delightful feeling. "Don't resist me." He turned his attention to the brunette's pale lips. His lips inched closer... and closer... and

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Seto shot up from his bed tangled in his bed sheets with a layer of cold sweat clinging onto his blue silks. His lower regions were suddenly very tight and uncomfortable.

**Round One:****_ Unforgettable Dreams_**

****

"O-hayo, 'nni-sama!" The seventeen-year-old Mokuba chirped as he took a seat next to Seto at the dining table with a bagel in one hand and a glass of apple juice in the other.

"Hn." The twenty-two-year-old Seto grunted as he poured himself another mug of coffee. There were black bags under his eyes and his eyes were glue to the newspaper.

"What was last night about?" He said in a mouthful. "I could hear you scream." Seto nearly choked on his coffee. It had caught Mokuba's attention almost immediately. "Nightmare?" No response. "Wet dream?" A scowl crossed Seto's face.

"Weren't you staying over at your friend's place in Brooklyn?" Seto snapped. Mokuba gulped down a good half of his juice.

"You know me, school is in Manhattan. You wouldn't expect me to wake up earlier to get back here do you?" Mokuba bit off a large piece of the bagel before shoving it into his mouth. The two Kaiba brothers have moved to the Americas five years ago. One reason was for the expansion of Kaiba Corp. The other reason was for a better education for Mokuba. Though, Japan may have a few good universities, the states have better offers.

"One hour will not kill you." Seto muttered. Mokuba gave a grin.

"So who was it?" Mokuba asked. Seto turned his glare towards his brother.

"I did not have a wet dream. Don't you have school?" Seto growled. Mokuba shoved the rest of his bagel into his mouth and washed it down with the remains of his drink.

"I'll find out sooner or later." He sang before getting up and grabbing his bag from the table. "Was it a girl or a guy?" Mokuba attempted one last time before Seto stood up.

"OUT!" The CEO roared. Mokuba gave a loud laugh as he ran out of the dining room. Seto's face had turned considerable red after Mokuba had left. "Cheeky brat." He said through gritted teeth. He had heard the sound of the door opening and was waiting for the sound that it has closed. However, it did not come out the way he had hoped.

"By the way Seto! I called in to the company an hour ago. I told them to cancel all your meetings for the next week and reschedule them to the Monday the week after! Take the week off!" As soon as he said that, he had quickly run out of the private apartment. Seto closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself down.

"Kono gaki." He muttered under his breath. It'll take him weeks to finish up what Mokuba had delayed. "That brat will be the death of me one of these days." He grumbled before sitting back down and slipped his hand back through the handle of the mug.

_(Ring, ring)_

At first Seto ignored the phone call, but after ringing for a minute, he gave a sigh and reached into his pocket for his cell. Glancing at the caller I.D, he noticed the caller was unknown. His eyes narrowed. Not many know of his personal cell and all of them were already in his phonebook list. Wondering who it might be, he pressed the talk button.

"Who is this?" He didn't bother with the formality.

"What crawled up your ass today Kaiba?" Seto blinked at the familiar Japanese voice.

"Amelda?" He asked. A soft laugh came from the other side. Seto's eyes narrowed again. "How did you get this number? I don't remember giving you this number... Scratch that. I never gave you any number." Seto said. An annoyed sigh came through.

"Mokuba gave me the number." He said obviously annoyed with Seto's attitude. "From what he told me, you're in serious need of a vacation." Seto's eyes turned into a glare.

"I do no need a vacation and I preferably go to work right now." Amelda laughed again on the other side. "Nani o okashi?" He growled.

"Stop lying. Mokuba told me he already gave you a week off. They're not going to let you back into your company or access to any of your company files during this week." Amelda started laughing again. "If your brother wasn't that loyal to you, I would say he was going to take over Kaiba Corporation from you." Seto's eyes widened at then news of his lock out from the company.

"HE WHAT!?" Seto stood up from his chair and slammed the mug on the table. He had ignored the latter comment.

"Maa, maa, no need to act up. I'm surprised you haven't been to the hospital more then two times." Amelda said dully. Seto gritted his teeth. Mokuba even told him about the time he fainted due to fatigue. He remembers that day clearly, mostly because he was locked up two months afterwards until he had fully recovered. He frowned, it had taken him nearly half a year to catch up with his work.

"What do you want?" He thought for a second before shaking his head. "Let me rephrase that. What does my brother want?" Seto had already walked out of the dining room and towards his office. He has one almost everywhere he goes.

"Why don't you open the door to your office? You're just outside." Seto's hand stopped at the knob.

"How did you know I am outside of my office?" He asked cautiously.

"Just open the door." Placing his hand on the knob, he gently twisted it and pushed the door open. His eyes widened with the sight he was met with. "Yo, long time no see." Amelda was sitting in Seto's leather chair with his legs propped up on the desk. Seto ended the call and pocketed the cell.

"Mokuba let you in?" It was not a question. It was a statement. Amelda gave a sigh as he ended the call and pocketed his cell as well.

"Aren't you a sweet angel?" Amelda said sarcastically. Seto walked over and slapped his legs off the table before slamming his hand down on the table.

"What else did my brother do?" Seto hissed. Amelda gave a mischievous grin before leaning forwards with his hands folded in front of his face.

"Oh nothing much." Amelda said cheerily.

"Get out of my office and you're fired." Seto snapped.

"You can't fire me, you didn't even hire me." Amelda said in amusement. Seto was about to grab the arrogant red head and toss him out, but Amelda had already stood up. He walked over to the blue-eyed CEO and studied his face for a brief second. He clucked his tongue distastefully. "How many hours do you sleep? You look horrible."

"Get out of my house." Seto said out of annoyance. Amelda shook his head and sighed.

"Mokuba only asked me to see through that you have a vacation full of relaxation, but it seems like you're just going to be a grouchy old geezer." He pocketed his hands before a smirk reached his lips. "I'm issuing you a challenge Kaiba." Seto's interest was caught.

"A challenge? What kind of challenge?" He asked cautiously. Amelda only continued his grin.

"I bet that you cannot go one week of relaxing without thinking about work, worrying about work or even get someone to enjoy this small vacation with you." Amelda drawled.

"Reverse psychology does not work on me. Now get out of the house so I could work." Seto was feeling slightly faint, his vision was blurring slightly. He stumbled a bit when he felt his equilibrium changing.

"You can't even stand straight!" Amelda threw up his arms, not in frustration, just to exaggerate the situation.

"Urusei, I can take care of myself!" Seto growled trying to shake off the dizzy spell, but it had only made it worst.

"Kaiba, a vacation will not kill you, but if you continue working, it will." Amelda crossed his arms. "Besides if you manage to beat my challenge, I'll convince Mokuba to stop forcing your or getting other people to force you to take breaks or vacations."

"Nani?" Seto asked as his vision came back.

"I know you heard me." Amelda said.

"How are you able to convince Mokuba likewise?" Seto raised an eyebrow. Amelda grinned.

"He owes me a favor." He answered as if it was nothing important, but Seto knew it was. No one could get Mokuba to do a favor. With the exception of Seto of course. "I've already arranged something for you. Though, it was your brother that paid for it." Curiosity has drawn Seto out of his reluctance.

"And what have you arranged?" Seto crossed his arms. Amelda grinned again before pulling out tickets and flashing them in Seto's face.

"Tickets to the Caribbean cruise line. The ship we're going on is not of your company and it's specifically done so you can't get access to KaibaCorp without the knowledge of either Mokuba or me." Amelda said.

"And I assume you're going because you have to watch me?" Seto said dully. Amelda shook his head.

"Nope, I'm just going just incase you pass out. Mokuba said you haven't been taking your medication." Amelda said. The CEO growled.

"I don't need medication." Seto was about to move again when another dizzy spell hit him. Amelda barely caught him before he kneeled over.

"So are you accepting the challenge or not? Mokuba did say if you didn't accept the challenge he'll lock you up in the hospital."

"When is the retched ship leaving?" Seto asked once he could see clearly.

"In an hour down at the harbor." Amelda said.

"Nani!?" Seto shouted before Amelda grabbed his arm and dragged him along.

"Mokuba already packed everything for you and it's already on the ship, we just have to get there. We were planning to shove you onto the cruise regardless if you agree or not." Amelda said cheerily.

"Ano yaro." Seto growled under his breath. He was dragged out of the house before Amelda slammed the door shut. Luckily or unluckily, he was fully dressed in black trousers and a button down white shirt and some shoes. "Matte! You can't just—"

"Watch me." Amelda said as he dragged Seto towards his red motorcycle. The redhead pulled a helmet over the CEO's head before getting on the bike and pulling Seto to sit behind him. "Hold on tight!" He took off before Seto had a firm grasp around his waist.

"BAKA YARO! Are you trying to kill me!?" Seto snapped. The engine was roaring and the wind was blowing heavily against the pair. Amelda was laughing merrily at the CEO's fury.

"What was that Kaiba?" He shouted. "I can't hear you! Speak louder!" He continued to laugh while the CEO is thinking of a hundred ways to torture the laughing redhead.

()()()()()

While Amelda was dealing with the cranky CEO Mokuba was dialing away on his cell as he weaved through the streets. He could easily afford a cab or even his own car, but at this hour and time, he would have been stuck in rush hour. It was better if he just walked to school, after all it's not that far. With his brother's connections, Mokuba was able to skip the last two years of high school and head straight for college. Like his brother, Mokuba turned out to be a genius, though he rather enjoy life instead of wasting it away like Seto.

"Hello?" Mokuba was currently speaking in English. It's only at home he actually speaks Japanese with his brother. "Has everything been rescheduled?" He wanted for an answer on the other line. "What?" Gibberish came from the other side. "You can't reschedule that one?" Mokuba had finally gotten to the entrance of the university. "Then I'll deal with them. Under no circumstances that you will bother my brother during his vacation. If I find out whoever dares to do so, I'm firing them understood?" Waiting for a reply he nodded to himself. "Good, I'll be there after my morning classes."

"Since when does your brother take breaks?" Mokuba looked up at the feminine voice.

"Oh, it's you." Mokuba said dryly.

"That's professor Hawkins to you Mr. Kaiba." The young blonde haired professor spoke. Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"Rebecca, you can cut it out. Everyone knows we're friends and I don't even take any of the courses you teach." Mokuba said. Rebecca only grinned as she walked by his side. She was younger then Mokuba by a year or two, but she had graduated from a university when she was eleven. She got her Masters and other diplomas at age thirteen and she had started teaching a few years afterwards.

"I know, but it's not everyday someone could act more superior then a Kaiba." She said. Mokuba only chuckled in response. "So when did your brother start taking vacations? I never thought the cold CEO of Kaiba Corp will do something so human." Mokuba smirked in response.

"He's not going willingly. I got Amelda to kidnap him onto the cruise." Mokuba said. Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"Eh? Has he become _that_ difficult?" She asked in amusement. Mokuba sighed exasperatedly.

"You don't know the half of it." He said before stopping at one of the classrooms. "This is my class, are you free around twelve? We can go out for lunch, my treat."

"Haven't you heard it's illegal to start a relationship with your educators?" Rebecca said playfully.

"Technically you're not _my_ professor and there are no rules against wooing them neh?" Mokuba said. Rebecca giggled in response before walking pass him.

"I'll see you at the café at twelve." Rebecca said before waving and leaving for her class. Mokuba pocketed his cell before pushing the door open into the orientation room.

()()()()()

"I will murder you." Seto covered his mouth before running towards the closest trash bin and hurling all he's got.

"Mataku, I didn't think you would be sea sick." Amelda sighed as he tried to rub the back of the CEO, but Seto had quickly slapped his hand away.

"I'm not sea sick." He spat the last of the bile in his mouth before pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his mouth. Amelda raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't know you use those." He commented dryly.

"Kisama usaii." Seto said with annoyance before pushing himself away from the trash bin. He stumbled a bit down the hall.

"Don't be such a stubborn ass." Amelda sighed before quickly catching up to the stubborn ice prince. He caught Seto's arm before steadying him. "That's it, you're going back to bed. Relaxing will be pointless if you're sick." He dragged Seto off again before he could protest.

"Amelda I demand you to—" Seto was silenced when Amelda grabbed a roll and stuffed it in Seto's mouth as they passed by the nearly empty dining room.

"Now be a good boy and go rest today. Tomorrow if you feel better then we'll think about letting you out to play." Amelda acted like he was talking to a child. Seto growled as he moved to pull the roll out of his mouth. The redhead had taken him to one of the rooms and pushed him in. "You haven't slept in ages anyways. It's a good time to catch up on your sleep."

"I said I don't need sleep." Seto's veins were near popping at this point.

"Don't make me drug you Kaiba, I have the equipment to." Amelda warned. "I'll be talking to the cooks to make you a special meal. How did you live on just eating that crap you do on business dinners? That stuff isn't filling nor is it nutritious."

"Since when did you become my caretaker Amelda?" Seto said out of annoyance, the redhead was blocking the only exit of the room.

"Just relax would you? You'll be back in that office of yours in a week. Until then just rest up and relax." Amelda turned around. "Don't get out of bed, I have the whole ship's crew to keep an eye on you." He left shortly afterwards. Seto gave a sigh before drawing himself to the bed and plopped down unceremoniously, the bread roll was still in his hand.

"How did I get myself into this?" He grumbled to himself before briefly closing his eyes. "I'm not going to sleep. I'm just going to rest... my... eyes."

Gradually, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep. Amelda hadn't left, rather he was on the other side listening in on the stubborn CEO. Hearing no foul languages or anything for the matter, he gently pushes the door open. He stepped into the room and noticed Seto's slumbering state. Grinning in triumph, he swiftly moved to take the bread out of Seto's hand and set it on the nightstand. He shifted the brunette into a more comfortable position before draping the blanket of his thin frame.

"Stubborn idiot." Amelda muttered before slipping out of the room and gently closing the door, he hook the do not disturb sign onto the door before he was satisfied enough to leave.

He allowed his tense body to relax slightly. It was difficult to kidnap _the_ Kaiba Seto to go on a cruise. It's not even the matter of convincing him, its outright kidnap. Both he and Mokuba knew Seto would not take a cruise for a vacation. Pulling out a cell, he flipping it open before holding onto one number for the speed dial. As he was too concentrated in his call he hadn't noticed a certain pair as he walked out of the halls and up onto the deck.

"Shizuka, you go on ahead to the pool, I'm a bit tired from the plane ride." A playful yet tired voice said.

"Are you sure onni-chan?" She asked. He smiled and patted her head. Of course, are you changing in the lockers?" He asked. She nodded and held up the strap of her bag.

"Do you want me to get you for dinner later?" She asked. He smiled and patted her head.

"I'll meet up with you later, have fun." He said tiredly. It almost seems like he couldn't stay up anymore.

"Oh before I forget." She pulled out a keycard and handed it to him. "You can't get into the room if you don't have this." He took the key card and nodded. She smiled brightly. "It's nice to finally spend sometime with you onni-chan. I'll see you at dinner." She chirped before running off. The blonde sighed before looking at the keycard, his vision was a bit blurry.

"Man, I should really get some sleep." He murmured rubbing his eyes. He walked down the hall and looked at the door numbers. Sleepily, he noticed a do not disturb sign on one of the doorknobs. "That sounds nice right about now." He mumbled swiping his keycard and opening the door.

()()()()()

"Yes he's sleeping... How I got him to? He just fell asleep. You should really look at your brother when he's sleeping sometimes, he's cute." Amelda said drawing a few stares onto him. "What? No, I'm not gay! Yeesh, what made you think that?" He said watching a few girls in bikinis jumping into the pool. "What? Oh come on, you can't see a guy as adorable?" A loud burst of laughter came from the other side.

"Onni-chan is sleeping, but he said he'll meet up with us during dinner." The chocolate brown-eyed girl said to one of her friends as they walked out of the cabin where the changing rooms were. Amelda watched as the girl walked with her friends to the pool.

"Amelda you still there?" Mokuba's voice came through from the phone.

"Yeah, still here." Amelda said before turning around leaning against the banister and staring up at the higher decks. "Get him to take his medicine? Sure, I'll put it in his food... He's not going to eat? Well too bad, I'm sure I can get a few girls to pester him if he doesn't... Mmm, bikini clad sounds good." Amelda grinned at his conversation with Mokuba.

"Yuka!" A squeal from the girl Amelda saw earlier. The redhead glanced over with a grin.

"Question Mokuba, what type does your bro prefer?" Amelda asked. "You don't know? How do you not know what your brother likes? Doesn't he have any magazines hidden anywhere or perverted files stashed away in his laptop?" Amelda sighed.

"Yuka I'm going to get you for this!" The girl shouted and splashed her friend.

"Shizuka!" The other girl whined. She wasn't as attractive as the girl Shizuka, but decent enough. Amelda grinned at seeing the water sliding down their bodies.

"I'm guessing your brother didn't even masturbate even once?" Amelda's grin slowly disappeared and his eyes widened. "You're kidding!" He placed a hand to cover his eyes. "No problem, this will be just more of a challenge for me... Now about that dream he had last night..."

"Neh Shizuka-chan what was your brother's name again?" The girl named Yuka said. Shizuka looked at her funnily.

"I thought I told you. Jounochi Katsuya." Shizuka said.

"What did you say Mokuba?" Amelda said and didn't catch what Shizuka had said. "Didn't know that." Amelda blinked before walking down the steps.

"I said Jounochi Katsuya!" Shizuka shouted to her friend. "Did you get something in your ear?"

"I see." Amelda said rubbing the side of his ear and miraculously blocking out Shizuka's words again. "That's too bad... Maybe we can try that next time?"

"Your bro's a hunk." The girl Yuka said. Shizuka rolls her eyes.

"If he heard you say that he'll probably go boasting Jounochi-sama is irresistible, don't bait him." Shizuka said.

"Irresistible? I wouldn't go that far Mokuba." Amelda said as he plugged the side of his ear with headphones blocking off what Shizuka had said. "Try to hook him up with... what?" He turned to the side.

"Puppies! My bro just adores them." Shizuka squealed.

"You sure he likes that type?" Amelda said in surprise.

"Of course! He loves golden retrievers the best." Shizuka said.

"I'll see what I can do." Amelda scratched the base of his neck.

"Really? You're really going to give onni-chan one?" Shizuka said excitedly.

"Sure, I'll make sure he gets one." Amelda grinned.

"Yatta! You're the best!" Shizuka cheered.

"Sure kid, tell you what, I'll take pictures if I find him... you know." Amelda said suggestively.

"Uh... I'm not sure if onni-chan would like that." Shizuka scrunched up her face.

"Heh, he might not like it, but I bet anyone will pay to see him like that." Amelda grinned.

"If you say so." Shizuka murmured.

"Hey, I've got to go and check on your brother." Amelda said.

"Why?" Shizuka whined.

"I have to make sure he doesn't try swimming back to shore. I'll call you later." Amelda said.

"Oh fine." Shizuka said. Amelda had hung up when Shizuka was dragged by Yuka towards the decks where the spas were. Amelda was checking if he had missed, any calls as he walked passed the two.

()()()()()

Katsuya released a sigh as he curled up on his right and hugging the closest huggable thing. Seto had only leaned more towards the left.

()()()()()

A/N: Now that I have gotten at least a chapter of each story that has been plaguing my mind since the beginning of the month, it should be easier for everything else to flow.****

**Translation:**

**Temee: **It's a way to say you in a hateful way. Another one would be Kisama.

**Bonkotsu:** Worthless

**Ohayo:** Good morning. Although, the more polite and formal way is Ohayo goziamasu.

**Onni:** Elder brother another way to say it is Aniki.

**Kono:** That

**Gaki: **Brat

**Nani o okashi:** What is so funny?

**Maa:** Not really a word, more of a expression like sighing and such

**Urusei:** Shut up

**Nani:** What

**Ano:** Again, this is an expression.

**Yaro: **Bastard

**Matte:** Wait

**Baka:** Idiot/stupid

**Mataku:** Troublesome. Another way to say it is mendoksei.

**Usaii: **Annoying.

**Honorifics:**

****

**Kun:** Usually used for guys and equals. (But the Japanese degrades woman, so it's rarely used for females)

**Chan:** Usually used for someone very close and/or you think are inferior. Like a younger sibling and because of Japanese culture of degrading woman, chan is most likely used at the end of the name.

**San:** Mr. Mrs. Ms. A semi-formal way of talking and for people you don't know very well.

**Dono:** This is rarely used, mostly before the Meiji Era, but it very respectful.

**Sama:** Used for only the most respected people or... your boss. (Mokuba worships his big brother, he often uses onni-sama instead of onni-chan or onni-san.)

**Explanations:**

If you haven't noticed it yet or if you haven't read the summary before reading this story, it's a Katsuya/Seto story. Mean yaoi, shounen ai etc. How this story's idea was planting in my head a was a strange one... My parents wanted me too look up a cruise for them...But other then that, everything else is purely out of imagination.

Amelda was never elaborated in the show besides he's brother crazy like Seto. So, his personality could go almost in any direction the writer wills. He's one of those character you can experiment personalities with. Also, why am I using Amelda when Ryuji probably has the same personality I'm giving him? Easy, Mokuba likes him more then Ryuji and also he can relate to him easier.

We all know how stubborn Seto can be when his mind is set and how he never takes a break, so the kidnap onto ship thing was a bit of a necessity. There was also a problem when I first wrote that scene... Seto could fight. He's a good fighter or else how would he kick Katsuya's ass when the blonde was trying to punch him? Katsuya is a street fighter and in the manga, we could see him do that quite often. Thus, born the physical problems like sickness and fatigue that was placed on Seto.

I never saw any story that has Mokuba any where near the adult age and I haven't seen one where he does anything other then being an adorable kid that worships the ground his brother walks on. I'm going to let him experience puberty where most other writers have not given him. Because of that, it allows me to open new writing opportunities with him. He could be a bit more perverted because of the raging teenage hormones, but I don't want him being an idiotic fool, so shoving him into the university was needed.

Rebecca's appearance, she's another character that is overlooked and left in the child stage. Just because the first time she appeared, she was a snotty brat with an annoying habit of making her bear a talking puppet. If anyone had bothered to pay attention in the doom arc and ignore the parts where she tackles Yugi into a hug, you would have noticed how serious she is and how the playful she's acting. In the end of the Kaiba grand prix when Yugi was returning home with everyone, she hugged him just to tease Anzu.

This is a Seto/Katsuya story. That is why they are also on the cruise. No one had planned for their meeting except me. To explain why Katsuya would be there while he's supposed to be on the other side of the world, he's a babysitter. His sister and mother moved to the states the same reason why Seto moved to the states with Mokuba. Better quality schools. However, Shizuka wanted to go to the cruise with her friend and no one was free to do so. That's where Katsuya comes in.

Unless none of you have noticed, it's the summer. Shizuka probably doesn't have summer classes like Mokuba. Since Mokuba were taking business courses that was at Seto's level. Katsuya loves his sister so it's most likely he took some vacation time off of work to go as her guardian.

The last part of this chapter where I made it look like Shizuka and Amelda was talking to each other... Blame soap operas. I've been watching too many of them with my mom and I find it hilarious how they're able to pick up the answer and question so smoothly.

A/N: If you're still confused or have more questions, put it in your review. Any comments would be useful.


	2. Dinner?

**Love's Game (Ai no Yugi)**

"Oi, Kaiba, I'm coming in." Amelda shouted from the other side before pushing the door open and walking in. Seto's room was the only room that does not require a card to open. Both Amelda and Mokuba knew Seto would do something to the system to lock Amelda out if it was open with card keys. A bit risky, but since Amelda is going to be close, it really wouldn't matter. "No answer? Oi Kai—" Amelda blinked a few times at the sight before grinning, he quickly ran out to buy a disposable camera and started taking snap shots.

**_Round Two: Dinner? _**

"Give me those pictures." Seto snapped. Amelda only laughed merrily dangling the camera only inches away from Seto. The brunette growled as he tried to grab the camera, but Amelda had pulled back too quickly.

"Not likely Kaiba, how often does Mokuba get to see you having a wet dream? Nope, not giving it back at all." Amelda grinned. Seto only growled. "You should have seen yourself humping the bed." He started laughing. "Man I wish I brought a camcorder." Seto's face flushed red.

"Would you mind not talking about this while we're in public?" Seto hissed trying not to draw anyone's attention. Amelda only continued to grin ever so amused by the CEO's embarrassment.

"Too bad you couldn't release it in someone neh? Who were you dreaming about?" Amelda grinned at the CEO's scowl. The faint blush was clearly on his face no matter how much he tried to deny its surfacing.

"It's none of your business." Seto was about to get up, but he soon found himself handcuffed to the chair. Amelda clucked his tongue while Seto growled yet again. "What are you playing at? Release me!"

"Tsk, tsk, you haven't eaten yet." He waddled his finger teasingly. Seto groaned before falling back into his seat.

"Why must you torment me?" He grumbled. The waiter walked over and placed down a plate in front of Seto along with a glass of milkshake. She placed a glass of ice tea with a lemon at the rim of the glass in front of Amelda.

"Please enjoy." She said before walking away.

"You're not expecting me to eat this greasy junk are you?" Seto said glaring at the plate of burger, fries and fried chicken wings. "I'm going to get sick!" Amelda only sipped his drink through a straw.

"Your brother told me you're only a hundred pounds. A HUNDRED POUNDS! You're probably 5'11 or 5'10. It's unhealthy. For heavens sake you're lighter then Mai when she first started in Doom!" Amelda snapped.  
"And how would you know how much she weighs?" Seto said as he glared at the greasy food he was forced to eat. "This stuff is going to clot up my arteries!" Amelda stirred his drink with his straw.

"All Doom members need a medical history and also because Mai's pregnant. She married Varon a year ago. We've been keeping tabs of her weight because she's been bitching about how she's going to fit into her mini skirt and revealing top." Amelda sighed before resting his face on the palm of his hand. "I still don't get what Varon like about that woman."

"Wait, you said Mai is married to Varon?" Seto asked in surprise, no longer aware of the food in front of him. "I thought she was dating the bonkotsu."

"Jounochi?" Amelda blinked lifting his drink so he could sip it through his straw. With the straw still in his mouth he continued. "Mmm, they were dating up to a year and a half ago. Seems like Jounochi is afraid of marriage and commitment." He laughed.

"They broke off because of that?" Seto said in surprise.

"Didn't know you were such a gossiper Kaiba." Amelda drawled in amusement. Seto scowled before turning away.

"Who said I was interested?" Seto leaned back into his seat with his arms crossed. Amelda's shoulders shook as he resisted to laugh aloud.

"Eat half of the stuff and I'll think about not showing Mokuba the pictures and tell you more on what happened with everyone for the pass few years." Amelda knew Seto didn't really care for the pictures, but he also knew the CEO was also very egoistic and have a lot of pride of himself.

"I'll try, but I'm not going to gorge myself." Seto said a bit hesitantly. Amelda grinned before pulling out the knife wrapped within the napkins and handed it to Seto.

"Eat as much as you can then." Amelda was amazingly patient, compared to how he was years ago. "Now let's see... There was one other reason why Mai and Jounochi had broken up." He raised an eyebrow as Seto picked out the cheese from the half he cut out and tossed it to the plate's side. "Lactose intolerant?"

"No, just don't like cheese. It's rotted milk." Seto said simply as he added more lettuce and tomatoes to it. Amelda shook his head with an amused grin.

"And most of the stuff you eat in business dinners has cheese in them." Amelda grinned.

"I choose the ones without it." Seto answered dryly before taking a bite out of the heavily vegetated burger. Seto must not like eating greasy food much.

"You eat like a girl, do you know that?" Amelda teased. Seto only growled at him.

"Odd, Shizuka where's your brother?" The girl Yuka asked. The two girls were sitting a floor above Seto and Amelda. Shizuka looked around curiously for her brother.

"He did say he was going to meet us for dinner. Maybe he didn't wake up yet?" Shizuka reasoned. Yuka shrugged.

"Why don't you go get him?" Yuka asked. Shizuka nodded before standing up.

"You can order first. I'll order something with onni-chan later." Shizuka jogged towards the stairs, she hadn't noticed Seto since he was a few seats away from the stairs. The girl Yuka flipped through the menu as she waiting for the Jounochi siblings.

"You mean the mutt is bi?" Seto asked. Yuka perky up at hearing the lovely husky voice of Seto. Curious to who was talking about bisexuals, she had peeked over the edge.

"Eh, didn't know you're interested in guys Kaiba." Amelda said. Yuka blinked. The name Kaiba was very familiar. Where have she heard it?

"I'm not damn it!" Seto snapped. Amelda chuckled.

"Suuuuuuure." Amelda drawled in amusement.

OOOOO

"Onni-chan, I'm coming in." Shizuka said before swiping her key card and pushing the door open. She briefly noticed the door next to the one her brother was staying in had a do not disturb sign. Walking into the dark room, she flickered on the lights and walked over to the bed. Her brother had pulled the covers over his head and groaned.

"Five more minutes." He murmured tiredly. Shizuka placed her hands on her hips.

"On-ni-chan!" She pronounced each syllable sharply. "You said you were going to have dinner with Yuka and me!"

"It's night already?" He whined slightly pulling the covers away from his face, his eyes still closed.

"Come on, go brush your teeth and wash your face, you'll be more refreshed afterwards!" Shizuka rolled her eyes when he threw out his arms in front of him like a zombie. "Lazy bum." She grinned before grabbing his hands and pulling him up.

"You know you love me." Katsuya yawned before getting off the bed and dragging himself towards the bathroom.

"You know that too, but I won't love you if your breath stinks and you make Yuka wait any longer." Shizuka said. Katsuya covered his mouth in another yawn before turning on the water. "I'm going back, do you want me to order you something?"

"I'll eat anything." Katsuya said before dunking his head into the water. Shizuka sighed.

"Typical, I'll order you some sashimi or lasagna." She said before walking out of the room. Katsuya didn't hear her as he pulled his head back out of the water. Grabbing a near by towel, he quickly dried off his hair and face before running his hand through his hair a few times.

"Man, I look like I just played against Malik." He muttered to himself noticing the black bags under his eyes. He shuddered lightly at remembering the battle. He nearly died that time. "No need to think about the past." He murmured.

OOOOO

"I'm not going to eat more then this." Seto declared firmly before Amelda could protest. The redhead gave a sigh.

"You didn't even touch the fries." Amelda said. Seto only glared at him. "Any person around your height should weight at least 170 pounds! If it weren't for those clothes you wear, I would probably never noticed how skinny you are. You're going to gain at least 70 pounds this week mister."

"You can't make me." Seto retorted childishly. Yuka from the top was trying hard not to laugh at the two's argument.

"This is better then reality TV." She snickered.

"Yuka!" Shizuka called out as she jogged over. "Onni-chan should be here in a few minutes. Did you order yet?" Her friend shook her head, but pointed down.

"Too busy watching those two argue. It's hilarious." Yuka cackled.

"Two?" Shizuka peeked over the edge and saw no one. "Yuka... Are you seeing things again?" She asked uncertainly. The other girl pouted.

"I saw them! I'm not hallucinating! I stayed away from glue too! There was a redhead and a brunette. The brunette was hot. Especially, when he's scowling and growling." She shuddered in delight. Shizuka rolled her eyes.

"You say the same for every guy you find somewhat good looking." Shizuka said. Her friend pouted.

"But this one is very cute! I swear!" She whined. Shizuka sighed and took a seat before looking through the menu. Yuka pouted when Shizuka ignored her. She looked around for Seto again and noticed him by the door. "Shizuka! Look, he's over there!" She pointed.

"Yuka don't point!" Shizuka said before turning, but Seto had already left.

"You missed him!" Yuka whined.

"Missed who?" Katsuya's voice drew their attention back to the table. He took a seat next to Shizuka.

"EEK! Shizuka your brother is cute!" Yuka squealed before pinching Katsuya's cheeks and tug at them playfully.

"Erm... Shizuka?" Katsuya looked over to his sister confusingly as the other girl continued to pull at his face.

"He looks like a puppy!" Yuka squealed again. A vein pulsed at the side of Katsuya's head at the mention of him being a puppy.

"Ehe..." Shizuka laughed nervously. "Yuka is... hyperactive and..." Shizuka sweat dropped when Yuka squealed again and looked elsewhere. "Has a short attention span."

"Sou ka?" He rubbed the side of his face obviously irritated. "Is this why you two needed a guardian even though you're both legally 19 now?" He asked. Shizuka nodded. Katsuya gave a sigh. "Mendoksei." Shizuka playful punched him in the arm.

"Onni-chan! Don't be so mean!" She said playfully.

"I don't think Yuka minds does she?" He asked. Yuka only squealed before getting up from her seat. Shizuka quickly pulled the girl back down.

"No Yuka, you're not going after any guys right now, it's dinner time." Shizuka said. The girl only pouted.

"Meany!" She said before going back to the menu.

OOOOO

"Oi Kaiba, where are you going?" Amelda sighed as he chased after the other. For someone underweighted and under nourished, Seto could walk fast. It wasn't long before Amelda found Seto over one of the waste bins as he hurled. "Don't tell me you're bulimic." Amelda groaned as he rubbed Seto's back as he continued to throw up all the things he had eaten.

"I can't take in too much grease or oil." Seto grumbled as he spat out the last of the bile. "I told you I was going to get sick." Amelda sighed.

"We'll try something with less grease tomorrow then. Milkshake wouldn't hurt right?" Amelda asked. Seto glared at him.

"I'm not having anything." Seto growled.

"Have something or I'll cuff you to me for the rest of the trip." Amelda threatened. Seto scowled as the redhead grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the dining hall. "I swear you're more childish then a five year old." He muttered under his breath. As they walked back to the dining room, Amelda noticed a notice for the masquerade ball in a few days.

"You and Mokuba are the childish ones!" Seto snapped.

OOOOO

"Achoo!" Mokuba lowered his hand before grabbing a napkin to wipe it.

"Getting a cold?" Rebecca asked. She was sitting across him. Mokuba shook his head and grinned.

"Must have been someone talking bad about me. Have you picked what you wanted yet?" Mokuba asked. The two were at a restaurant named the Chocolate factory.

"I can't decide, you order." Rebecca closed her menu, picked up her glass of water, and took a sip. Mokuba didn't bother to glance through the menu booklet before waving the waitress over.

"Mr. Kaiba, nice to see you here again. The usual I presume?" The waitress said cheerily.

"Yes, and the same for my friend." He said. She nodded before writing down the orders.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Fruit smoothies Rebecca?" Mokuba asked. Rebecca shrugged.

"Sure. What do you recommend?" She asked. The waitress smiled.

"We have a tropical smoothie, using fresh pineapples, kiwi, strawberry and oranges to blend with a hint of white wine. It's quite tasty." The waitress chirped.

"Anything non-alcoholic?" Rebecca asked.

"There's strawberry and raspberry smoothies." She replied. Rebecca nodded.

"I'll have that." Rebecca said. The waitress turned to Mokuba.

"I'll have the tropical one." He answered. The waitress jotted down the last order before giving them a bright smile and walking off to get the orders done. Once the waitress left, Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"A usual?" Rebecca asked. Mokuba only grinned sheepishly. "No wonder you could get seats so quickly. This place is usually packed and it takes at least an hour before there's seats."

"Of course, this place has the best desserts. You should try the tiramisu." Mokuba said.

"Eh? You have a sweet tooth I see." Rebecca said before glancing out at the beautiful scenery. They had taken a window seat.

"Actually, 'nni-sama is the one that introduced me to this place. He just loves the chocolate fudge cakes they make." Mokuba said with a chuckle. "Each time we come here he would order a whole cake to go." Rebecca laughed lightly. The two converse casually about their day and waited for their food to come.

OOOOO

_(Ring, Ring)_

"Excuse me." Katsuya said as he pulled out his cell and walked away from the two. Unknown to him or his sister, Amelda and Seto had just walked into the dining room from below and was walking towards the bar. "Moshi, moshi?" He answered.

"Neh Shizuka, you know we don't really need parental supervision right? I may be childish and have a short attention span, but I can take care of myself." Yuka said. Shizuka shook her head.

"It's just incase, better to be safe then sorry. Besides, it also gives me a chance to spend sometime with onni-chan." Shizuka said as Yuka rolled her eyes.

"If your brother wasn't as cute as he is, I would probably complain." She said. The young women broke into giggles shortly afterwards.

"Hai, hai, wakatta." Katsuya said as he pocketed his other hand. His eyes glanced up at the ceiling where the beautiful replication of the Sistine Chapel. "Oh, so that's why there's no kids on this cruise."

"JOUNOCHI!" The speaker from the other side shouted.

"Ah, gomen, gomen." Katsuya resumed to listen to the speaker as he walked down the path and towards the hall.

"A chocolate milkshake." Amelda ordered for Seto, much to the brunette's dislike.

"I could order myself." Seto snapped. Amelda only grinned ever so brightly.

"But it's fun to push your buttons." Amelda said with amusement.

"You humor does not amuse me." Seto said coldly, but he didn't try to leave. The moment he tries, Amelda would cuff him again. He would rather not have those things on him again if ever.

"A chocolate milkshake." The bartender placed it down in front of Amelda. The redhead pushed it over to Seto.

"Drink up or you're not leaving this room." Amelda ordered. Seto gave a frustrated sigh.

"How did I get myself into this?" Seto muttered under his breath before ginger picking up the glass with his elegant hands before sipping the content through the straw.

"You didn't dear Kaiba, I kidnapped you." Amelda said cheerily much to Seto's dislike.

"Stop, you're starting to sickeningly sound like Pegasus." Seto said.

"Oh?" Amelda said as he watched the CEO finished the milkshake before his eyes drooped. "You must be tired Kaiba." The redhead said. Seto scowled.

"Y-You drugged..." Seto slumped over before Amelda caught him in his arms. The redhead only grinned.

"And Mokuba said I couldn't get you to take your medicine." Amelda said, playfully ruffling Seto's brown hair before pulling an arm over his shoulder. "Hey George, thanks for slipping the medicine in the bastard's drink. He never takes it willingly." The bartender nodded before Amelda dragged Seto back to his room.

"Shizuka look! There they are again!" Yuka shouted and pointed, Shizuka had turned and only caught glimpse of the brunette's back and the redhead hauling him.

"I only saw his back." Shizuka admitted.

"Geez! You have to be quicker if you're going to spot cute guys!" She pouted. Shizuka only laughed.

"Yuka, I'm not _that _desperate to look for a guy." Shizuka said.

"Oh phooey." Yuka said before their food came. "YAY! MILKSHAKE!" She hurriedly grabbed the glass of milkshake and slurped it down.

OOOOO

"Sou ka?" Katsuya said as he leaned on the banister on the deck. He leaned back with a sigh. "I'll get right on it after the cruise is over. This is my sister I'm with. I'm not going to brush her off because of some stupid job. I'll talk to you when I get back." Katsuya snapped his cell shut before heading back towards the dining hall. However, not before he noticed the masquerade ball flier.

"Stupid heavy bastard." Amelda grumbled under his breath. Katsuya looked up at the voice, though he did not move to help. He couldn't see either of them through the darkness of the night. Pocketing his cell and briskly walked past the two not giving a thought or caring who they were.

OOOOO

**Translation:**

****

**Oi:** Hey

**Sou ka:** Is that so.

**Mendoksei:** How troublesome

**Moshi, moshi: **Hello (for telephones only)

**Neh:** An expression often used to catch someone's attention or a word for a questioning agreement.

**Hai: **Yes

**Wakatta:** I understand. This is the most simplified way of using it. There's also wakari mashita.

**Gomen:** Sorry. This is also simplified. The full way of saying it is gomen nasai. (It's more polite)

**Explanations:**

Yes, Seto is very childish in this chapter. Of course, he never did have a chance in life to whine much. Threats and many other options didn't work on Amelda either, so the only option left was whining.

I'm beginning to love writing Amelda's personality. He can be a playboy at one moment, an annoying brother in another and a caring friend. It's almost like playing with a rubric cube, there's always more then one way in solving and completing it. Drugging Seto was necessary just as kidnapping him was necessary, we need to keep our beloved CEO alive for this story after all. Amelda's mischievous side, kicks in as we see he had already known the bartender and gotten him to slip medicine into Seto's drink. Although, this will only work the first time.

Seto's eating habits. Most of you I know would kill me for making him dislike cheese. I find it strange that many writers here have strange ranting of cheese or some type of food as an obsession. I, myself dislike cheese mainly because I'm allergic to it, but that's not the point. I want Seto to look different. It's comforting to have people similar to you, but I don't want that for Seto. Not many of us notice it, but it's the little details that make us notice the character. It's also the little details that allow us to have a feeling that we're much close to the characters and know them more in depth. The part with Mokuba and Rebecca was also to share some of Seto's interest.

There was a brief insight to what has happened in Katsuya's life, that'll play a role later, but what I really want to talk about is the character Yuka. Even though Katsuya is often used in the show as the comic relief, I need to lessen that in this story. Also, I needed another reason why Katsuya is on the cruise. Yuka will probably be the cupid of the story, but other then that she'll probably be on the side driving almost everyone mad.

_**"We're attracted to strangeness and differences and yet we're also repulsed by the same thing. Life is such an enigma."**_

OOOOO

A/N: I really don't have a clue why I quoted the last line or even added it in there... But I like it. Now let's move to the responses.

**Responses:**

****

**Ime back:** You don't have to ask me, just do what you want. This place doesn't really care what the people do as long as they're in the boundary of the rules.

**And the other reviewers without specific questions:** Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter that much.

A/N: Tell me what you think about the chapter.


	3. Troubles at Kaiba Corp

**Love's Game (Ai no Yugi)**

"Mr. Kaiba." Mokuba looked up from his textbook when someone had called him.

"Professor Jacobs?" The raven-haired adolescent stopped writing and paid full attention to his frowning professor.

"It seems like you have already taken the exams." He spoke gruffly.

"Yes sir." Mokuba said wondering why his professor came into the library to talk to him.

"Have you gotten the results yet?" Jacobs asked.

"No sir, the results would be out in another day or two." Mokuba said before placing down his pencil. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes..." Mokuba worried a little. He swore, he had done very well on the exam. The elderly professor allowed a genuine smile reach his lips. "You've gotten the highest scores out of the nine classes. Congratulations." Mokuba released the breath he had unknowingly held in.

"You scared me for a moment professor." Mokuba said truthfully. His professor laughed softly.

"Mr. Kaiba, you've worked hard and earned top grades through out the short semester. I'm surprised that you're actually worried over you grades." Jacobs folded his hands behind his back. Mokuba only laughed sheepishly.

"I have no doubts on my efforts, but your expressions are unreadable, it's very unnerving." Mokuba said. Jacobs only laughed again.

"I almost forgot why I have come." Jacobs said.

"So you weren't here to give me a fright?" Mokuba grinned while the elder one laughed again.

"You are very interesting Mr. Kaiba, but no. As amusing as it is to give you a fright, I was looking for you to see if you're interested in taking a continuation course." Jacobs said.

"When is it starting?" Mokuba asked.

"The class starts in another day or two." Jacobs said. Mokuba smiled faintly.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline. Maybe the next semester?" Mokuba said. Jacobs seemed surprised and curious.

"Why next semester?" Jacobs asked curiously. Mokuba continued to smile.

"I'm afraid I'm a bit occupied with Kaiba Corporations for a while, but thanks for suggesting." Mokuba said gratefully.

**Chapter Three: Troubles at Kaiba Corp**

"Oh Kaiba, where are you?" Amelda sang as he walked through the decks. "Hmm... If I was Seto Kaiba, where oh where would I be?" He said before leaning against the entrance of the internet café.

"Go away." Seto was sitting at one of the computers with a cup of coffee at his side. "I'm still on the cruise." Amelda strides over before landing a hand on the monitor. He glanced at the site before dropping his head and sighing.

"Wall street stock market... You're on vacation!" Amelda said before grabbing Seto's chair and wheeled him away from the screen.

"AMELDA!" Seto protested as the redhead pushed him out to the halls. The brunette didn't even have a chance to get off. Just as Amelda turned around the corner, Katsuya had walked down to that deck.

"Okashi... I thought I heard Kaiba." He blinked before shrugging and walking towards the internet café. "Ma, I must be hearing things." He reasoned before walking into the café and noticed the computer without a chair. There was a credit card stuck at the slot. Striding over he glanced at the webpage and noticed it was the stocks for Kaiba Corp.

"Sir? Do you need a seat?" The woman seemed slightly baffled at the missing chair.

"No, it's alright." He said before swiping the card from the slot and pocketing it before walking out of the room. _[I can check my mails later...]_ He said before walking a good distance away from the café. Once he was at least three decks away from the café, he pulled out the card between his index and middle finger. He was about to look at the name before a voice called out.

"Onni-chan! What are you doing hiding in the shades? Come on!" Shizuka grabbed his arm and dragged him off. Sighing, he pocketed the card.

_[I guess this can wait.]_ He thought before allowing Shizuka to pull him towards the tennis court. Yuka was waving her racket madly with a huge grin on her face.

"Are ya ready Katsuya?" Yuka shouted at the top of her lungs. Katsuya looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Would you mind not calling me that? I'm really not used to hearing my first name." He said. The hyperactive young woman blinked.

"So... What do I call you? Puppy?" Yuka squealed. "PUPPY!" A vein throbbed at the side of Katsuya's head. This is not turning out to be his ideal vacation.

OOOOO

"Amelda I said stop!" Seto snapped.

"No, you just shouted my name at the top of your lungs." Amelda said before slowly stopping the chair. "Besides, wasn't that fun?" The redhead grinned teasingly. Seto growled as he stood up.

"I don't even know why I didn't get a copter to get out of here when I had the chance." Seto grumbled under his breath. Amelda only grinned ever so brightly.

"Because you're going to enjoy this Kaiba or little Mokuba will put you in a stray jacket and strap you to a hospital bed." Amelda said before grabbing the brunette's arm and dragging him up the stairs. "Come on, time for you to eat."

"I just had breakfast!" Seto protested.

"Coffee is not breakfast!" Amelda retort before dragging the reluctant CEO to the dining hall.

OOOOO

"Mr. Kaiba!"

"What is it?" Mokuba snapped as he walked into his brother's office with three people trailing him. He had rushed back from the university after receiving an urgent call from the company. To say he's in a good mood is an understatement.

"The J.C enterprise had signed a contract with the Paradise Corporation."

"They what!?" Mokuba turned with a scowl that could match his brother's. "Who's the head of the Paradise Corporation now? I thought that company had disbanded after Dartz's disappearance!" Mokuba roared. He knew very well that Dartz did not disappear, but rather rested his soul in peace.

"Yes sir! But there was someone that bought out the company!" The woman was frightened by now. It was the first time she had dealt with the younger Kaiba and currently she was berating herself for not listening to her mother and become a doctor instead.

"Someone bought out the corporation?" Mokuba's voice was slightly calmer with a small hint of curiosity. It was nerve wrecking for the three speaking with him. His eyes were just as cold as Seto's ever was. "Who is it?" He said icily.

"W-we don't know sir, h-he hasn't gone public yet." The man was trembling at his glare.

"Well find out! I don't want my brother to work harder then he already needs to! You bumbling idiots better find out soon or I'll fire all of you! NOW GET GOING!" Mokuba snapped. The three quickly ran out fearing for their lives.

_(Ring, ring)_

"Mokuba Kaiba speaking." Mokuba answered his cell with a hint of annoyance.

"What gotten you so riled up?" A feminine voice came from the other end. Mokuba's hardened face relaxed before he gave a sigh.

"Rebecca." He said tiredly as he dragged himself to his brother's chair and plopped down.

"You sound like you've just been through hell." Mokuba chuckled at her accusation.

"Paradise Corporation is active again." Mokuba commented. He could almost see the surprised look on her face.

"Oh? And who might be the CEO?" She asked with interest.

"Dunno." He accidentally slipped into American slang. "But whoever it is, he's damn secretive. He didn't even release to the press who he is." He sighed and covered his eyes with his arm.

"I see." Rebecca murmured. "Would you like me to do some hacking for you?" Mokuba sat up with interest.

"Would you? It would be helpful, but if you get caught—"

"Don't even finish that. You're talking to someone that has hacked into Kaiba Corp with ease. You shouldn't doubt me." Rebecca said. Mokuba only grinned at the hot temper.

"Never did, but ever heard of the term better safe then sorry?" Mokuba commented. A snort came from the other side. "But I guess it wouldn't be a problem with a prodigy as you."

"Oh quit the flattery, you already done the damage." Rebecca said. Mokuba gave a sigh.

"Geniuses are so hard to please." Mokuba said running a hand through his shoulder length hair. He had decided to trim off a few inches since it always seems to make other people think he's a girl.

"Ah, the poor young Kaiba." Rebecca said dryly, but Mokuba could hear the slight amusement in her voice. A moment of silence was between the two.

"The usual price Rebecca?" Mokuba commented dryly. She giggled on the other end.

"The usual." She said cheerily. Mokuba gave the mouse a tap before the screen flickered on. He quickly typed his passwords before returning to his caller.

"Must you go through all the dramatics?" He asked dully. He has been hiring her since junior high school to bug the security system so he could keep an eye on his brother. If he hadn't he wouldn't be able to get Seto to the hospital in time when he had fainted in fatigue.

"What's the fun in boring old contracts and peaceful negotiations?" Mokuba chuckled.

"Drama queen." He said before entering his account number. "Still the same account right?"

"Changed it. Send it to Severus Snape." Mokuba raised an eyebrow.

"And what honor did the snappy potion master from Harry Potter owe you for you to use his name?" Rebecca laughed on the other line.

"Nothing you have to worry about. I have ways over the copyright policy." Rebecca said before a beep confirmed the transfer of money. "I'll get you the information by the end of the week. Ja matte neh darling." She said playfully knowing it would send the chills of terror over Mokuba. He had seen how she was when she was still obsessed over Yugi.

OOOOO

"No Yuka, we're going to lunch." Katsuya had a black eye from the tennis ball when Yuka had squealed and pointed at a certain brunette. He didn't have a chance to _see_ him since the ball was met with his eye. Currently, he's trying to get her to stop the game and go to lunch.

"AW! You big meany! Just because I'm better then you in tennis you—MPH!" Shizuka covered her friend's mouth before dragging her off.

"Yuka, you know it's not good if you don't eat." Shizuka cooed. "And you play best when you're full." The other girl pouted childishly before complying.

"Alright..." She sulked but quickly perked up a second later. "But puppy will have to play with me afterwards!" She chirped before grabbing Shizuka's arm. "Let's hurry! COME ON PUPPY!" Shizuka looked back at her brother with a pity grin.

"I said STOP CALLING ME PUPPY!" Katsuya growled before chasing after the two girls. The two had started running the second he raised his voice. Their laughed filled the air as they avoided Katsuya. Just as he left, a familiar pair walked out. The brunette being dragged by the redhead.

"I said I don't want to play!" Seto growled trying to pull the racket off his hand. Amelda cackled as he walked over to the other side with his racket over his shoulder. "HOW DID YOU TAPE THIS TO MY HAND!?"

"It's just skillz." Amelda made a wrapper move. A vein pulsed at the side of Seto's head.

"Refrain from talking like a bumbling idiot or performing moves that resembles to a fool that has less IQ then the bonkotsu." The redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Coming from you, that's a compliment to Jounochi." Amelda grinned.

Seto scowled and he was about to retort, but Amelda already served the tennis ball. Seto's angered eyes hardened before his grasp over the racket changed. Shifting into a crouching position, he quickly moved to return the serve. Amelda's eyes widened before dodging the fastball. Amelda noticed the tennis ball smacking one of the waiters into unconsciousness. The redhead gave a low whistle.

"Nice return Kaiba." Amelda said before pulling out another ball from his pocket and dribbling it on the ground.

"I said I don't want to play." Seto stood up in a more dignified way. Amelda only grinned.

"When you're playing, you seemed a bit more alive... I wonder." Seto's eyes narrowed.

"Amelda don't you—" Seto quickly reacted when the ball was fired. He returned the ball with full force. "STOP IT!" Amelda returned again, wincing slightly at the power Seto had sent the ball.

_[This shouldn't be possible. He doesn't have the mass to throw that much power.]_ He recoiled each time he returned the ball.

"I said stop!" Seto growled returning the ball harder then his last three hits.

_[Automatic reflex.]_ Amelda thought before allowing the last ball to fly. "FORE!" Whoever heard his shout had ducked as the ball flew overhead and into the water. He looked back at Seto whom wasn't even a bit tired or out of breath.

"I told you to stop." Seto said somewhat childishly, drawing Amelda to raise an eyebrow again.

"Maybe there's hope for you after all!" Amelda said teasingly. Seto growled before grabbing a tennis ball from the side and quickly served it. "Hey I'm not ready!" He barely dodged.

"Then learn not to challenge those above you." Seto grabbed the bottle of balls before firing them one after another.

"Hey no fair!" Amelda protested before quickly ducking to prevent getting hit.

OOOOO

"Oi! Stop stealing my fries!" Katsuya snapped. Yuka popped the heavily dipped in ketchup fry into her mouth. She chewed it with delight.

"But they're so yummy!" She said brightly. Shizuka giggled at her scowling brother.

"Yuka, stop or else Mr. Puppy wouldn't play with you." Yuka gave a horrified gasp.

"I'm sorry Mr. Puppy!" Yuka shouted. The vein on the side of Katsuya's forehead continued to pulse.

"I told you to stop calling me puppy." He growled.

"Hey no fair!" A voice from outside shouted. Just as Katsuya turned to see what was the commotion, a tennis ball broke threw the window and slammed right into his other eye. He leaned back in shock before falling over with his chair.

"EH! Onni-chan!" Shizuka shouted in surprise before getting up from her seat to see if her brother was injured, but a giggle reached her when she was sure her brother was not overly injured.

"ITAI! WHO'S THE BASTARD THAT THREW THAT!?" He roared. Yuka blinked before leaning over, curious to why Shizuka was giggling. When she saw it herself, she burst into a fit of laughter and pointed at him.

"HAHAA! MR. PUPPY TURNED INTO MR PANDA!" Yuka continued to laugh before she fell off her chair in a laughing fit.

"Yuuka!" Katsuya growled as he grabbed a tissue from his pocket, unknowingly dropping the credit card doing so. He stood up before grabbing some ice from his drink and resting it over his eyes. "Shizuka keep her away from me as far as you can today because I'm not playing babysitter!" He snapped before storming off.

"But onni-chan!" Shizuka protested. When she had looked back at her friend, she noticed Yuka was still laughing and tears were pouring out of her eyes as she started to pound the ground in laughter. As she stood up, she noticed the card Katsuya had dropped and bent down to retrieve the item.

OOOOO

_(Tap, tap, tap, tap, click, click, swoosh, click, click)_

"Mr. Kaiba sir." A woman's voice came through the intercom.

"What is it?" Mokuba answered monotonically as he continued to type before looking through a few files on his desk.

"There's a call for you." Mokuba slowly stopped typing.

"Who is it? I thought I told you to reschedule everything." He said with utmost calmness.

"Yes sir, but after the meeting with Paradise Corporation, the calls has been non-stop." She replied.

"Who's on the line?" Mokuba asked.

"Some man named Ryouji Otogi from Industrial Illusions." She replied.

"Otogi?" Mokuba said in surprise, he never was close to him. "Put him on." He turned to his video phone as it flickered on. Ryouji appeared shortly afterwards in his business suit.

"I've been trying to contact you for ages!" The green-eyed man blinked. "Hey you're not Kaiba!"

"I can assure you I _am_ a Kaiba." Mokuba said dryly. "Otogi, why are you looking for 'nni-sama?" It was only a brief moment before the recognition reached his face.

"Mokuba!? What are you doing in your brother's position? Hell, you grew!" Ryouji said.

"Thanks Otogi." He replied dryly. "But 'nni-sama is on a vacation, I'm taking over for a week."

"Vacation?" Ryouji said in surprise. "Does he even know what vacation means?" Mokuba smiled at Ryouji's joke, but his face quickly returned to the _Kaiba_ state.

"I know you did not call to chat with 'nni-sama, now what is it?" Mokuba snapped.

"Touché." A glare from the raven-haired adolescent made him returning to their topic. "Have you been noticing the changes in the stock market lately? Or the reappearance of Paradise Corporation?"

"I already have someone on it. Is there anything else?" Mokuba asked as he resumed typing.

"Did you notice how Seig's company is weakening?" Ryouji asked.

"Is that so?" Mokuba said not taking his eyes off the computer.

"Paradise Corporation is buying out a lot of the smaller companies and moving towards the bigger ones, aren't you worried!?" Ryouji asked. Mokuba continued his work as if nothing has happened.

"It does not concern Kaiba Corporations as of yet. If you have nothing else of importance, I suggest you hang up, I have other people on hold." Mokuba said. Ryouji gave a sigh.

"Fine, but I'm just giving you a heads up just incase." Ryouji said before hanging up. Mokuba leaned back and squeezed the base of his nose

"This is more trouble then it's worth... I hope 'nni-sama is resting and enjoying his vacation." He muttered.

_(Ring, ring)_

Mokuba allowed his cell to ring for a moment as he leaned back in his brother's chair. His eyes closed as he released a sigh. Staring at the screen for hours without a break is tiring to the eyes. Reluctantly, he plucked his cell from his pockets and pressed on the talk button.

"State your business in a sentence and nothing more. One minute and I'll hang up."

"Eh? Tired already squirt?" Amelda's voice brought a faint smile to Mokuba's lips.

"Does eh count as a sentence?" Mokuba asked tiredly, but was obviously glad that he had called.

"Who cares, not that you do anyways." Amelda answered. Mokuba chuckled.

"So why did you call?" He swerved his chair around and looked out into the Manhattan view.

"There's going to be a masquerade party in a few days. I'm thinking of setting your bro up with someone. Do you think you can whip a costume up and send it over?"

"I guess I could send over that blue eyes warrior costume." Mokuba picked up a pen and a note pad to jot down a message for himself.

"Blue eyes warrior?" Amelda asked.

"It's actually somewhat similar to Critias warrior armor with some dragon scales, but it has a blue eyes helmet." Mokuba answered.

"I would think... That blue eyes helmet might draw unwanted attention. You know how much of a blue eyes fan your brother is, someone might recognize him." Amelda answered.

"So what do you suggest?" Mokuba bit onto the pen.

"The Critias armor is not a bad idea, but the blue eyes helmet must go. Just get him a cloth mask. That Robin mask should be alright." Mokuba raised an eyebrow.

"Robin? As in, the boy wonder from batman? I didn't know you liked American cartoons." He lowered his pen.

"It passes the time when Mai is moaning about her swollen ankles." He could almost see him shrug.

"It wouldn't be hard to do. I could probably get it to the ship within a day or two." Mokuba scribbled again. "Would you like a costume too?"

OOOOO

"Something wrong Shizuka?" Yuka asked as she sat up from the ground looking at her friend curiously. Shizuka pocketed the card in her hand, still at shock.

"N-nothing." Shizuka said before helping her friend up.

"But you look funny as if you seen a ghost!" Yuka said a bit worriedly. Shizuka laughed nervously before smiling.

"It's really nothing. Why don't we finish lunch and go back playing tennis?" Shizuka suggested. Yuka smiled and nodded rapidly.

"YAY! We get to play tennis again!" Yuka cheered jumping up and doing a strange dance.

_[That can't be... Why would onni-chan have Kaiba-kun's credit card? Unless...]_ Shizuka covered her mouth as she gasped.

OOOOO

**Translation:**

****

**Okashi:** Strange

**Itai:** It hurts

**Explanations:**

The short intro with Mokuba and his professor is due to my strange liking towards psychotically scary and mean teachers. Then, we have Amelda going a bit crazy on Seto with the chair and the tape... Tape is your friend remember that when you're trying to strap a bomb to someone or when you're trying to wax off a guy's leg for revenge... I'm going off topic.

Rebecca's dramatics, you cannot deny that she has this. Especially, the way she had acted when she had reappeared in the beginning of Doom arc.

Seto has acquired yet another problem... But, I like it anyways. It gave Katsuya two black eyes and a new name! :)!

**Responses:**

****

**Desiivy1: **The lack of sectioning is purposely done to allow you to see how close they are and yet they don't even know the other is there. Amelda is a cannon character. He's from the doom arc series... The guy with the shirt most of the female fans want to burn. (snickers) I think they even started a club for that.

He's part of the three swordsmen. Varon and Raphael were the other two. Amelda was supposed to go after Seto, while Varon goes after Katsuya and Raphael went after Atemu. It's the series right after battle city. It should be out somewhere around fall, if you're watching the dub.

**Gothic Angel:** Please don't answer my other reviewers... -.-0 FF. net is very sensitive about this. Cm, mentioned about how much of an asshole they are concerning with this... (points) You're part of the Burning Amelda's Damn Shirt club too! Happy to know we all hate his goddamn shirt! :)

A/N: Chapter three finish... Sorry for taking so long. Some stuff came up... I should really have a restraint order on CM... stalkers are such a pain in the ass.


End file.
